VenturianTale PIE
by Anoushka Dickens
Summary: VT!


I wake up to the noise of my phone ringing... I open my eyes to be blinded by a bright light, a beam of sunlight streaked across my face... I had to appreciate it though, a day without sunshine is like night. I sat up in my bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I look in the mirror and I notice that my hair is flopped down into a matted pile of... Is that blood? I walk over to my mirror and I notice that my hair is covered in a dark red liquid and has... is that a... patches of my hair are gone! It looks like my hair has been pulled and ripped... What happened?

I walk over to my bedside table and I see that I have 14 missed calls and 27 text messages from... Johnny? What could sir of wanted? I look at the text messages...

PLEASE! I NEED YOUR HELP NOW! PLEASE! COME HERE! WHERE ARE YOU! HELP! PLEASE! HE'S GONE CRAZY!

They all look the same... message 27... a video? I turn on my light, close all possible ways into my room and put on my headphones, what I see next is... Me!? Why is this a video of me? I have a quick look outside my room to make sure I am safe... "OK, safe...I hope..." I whisper under my breath and I sit on my bed and press PLAY...

I saw... Ghost... No... Jimmy... It looked like I was filming from under a desk, perhaps? I hear his voice... "Toast! I'm hungry! Come on Toast! This is so unfair! It's my turn to hide! Come out! Come on, what's wrong? Don't you want to know my..." "Sally,help..." I hear myself whisper... I see the footsteps stop in front of the desk. I see books fall and the desk was completely broken into thousands of splinters. "Hehe, Toast, Why are you hiding from me? Don't you wanna know my secret!?" I see a splatter of blood as his body lunges towards me... then all I see is darkness and all I can hear is me... Shouting for help... but nobody is there...

I quickly turn off my phone and look in the mirror once again, I notice a few knife wounds on my arms and one long cut across the side of my face... I wonder... why was Ghost- No, Jimmy, there? Why was I calling for Sally to help? I look through my pictures on my phone and I notice that Sally had taken exactly 87 selfies... why? I don't know... I decide to ring Gertrude and ask her why Sally had my phone.

"Hello? Mama Gertrude here, if you are calling about Billy getting his head stuck in the door again, please contact his father, Papa Acachalla, thanks!"

"Uh, Hello, this is Johnny Toast, I wo-"

"Oh Toast! Are you alright?"

"Well, not really, do you know what happened?"

"You and Johnny went to do your usual job and you asked Papa Acachalla to watch your pets, you told him that you'd be there for a while... He was busy so he said that Sally will take care of them for you, then you said that it will have to do and went..."

"Did I? But... do you know what happened to sir?"

"Well... Sally got bored and left for the night and she said that your phone kept ringing but that's all... I decided to go over and check on your pets but I heard your phone going off, I saw that Ghost was ringing you, I thought that you guys got split up and he thought you had your phone so-"

"But I left my phone!"

"Exactly! I saw the texts, PLEASE HELP! SALLY! WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED YOUR HELP! HE'S GONE CRAZY!... But I couldn't help... I didn't know where you went! What happened?"

"I... don't remember... but Sir- No... Jimmy, was attacking me... and I-"

I hear a knock on my bedroom door and I quickly hang up the phone. "ONE SECOND!" I yell as I put my shirt on in a hurry, run to the door and fall over while putting my socks on. "Ow!" I shout as I hit the ground.

"Toast? Are you ok?" It was Ghost's voice! "SIR!" I leapt up and open the door, he is stood their... smiling? Does he remember what happened last night? "Toast! What happened to you! You look like a right mess! What are those cuts? Are those... knife wounds?"

"Yes sir..." I stare into his eyes as he examines my arms. "Oh crap, did I...?" "Yes sir... You... Turned..." I told to come into my room and he sat on my desk chair and spun around twice before apologising. "Sorry Toast... You know how hard it is for me whenever I see a kniiiiiii..." His voice trailed off as he stared at a silver object on my bedside table, covered in blood. "Sir, don't you even dare!"

"Sssstab stab stab! Toast! Help! Stab st- TOAST! Kniiiiife! Secret! Hehehe! TOAST!" Ghost twitches as he fights the urge. I grab the knife quickly and all of a sudden I remember, he stabbed me in the arm and finally I manage to knock him unconscious, I take the knife out of my arm and put it in my pocket, making sure he never sees it again!

Back to the present, I hold the knife with both of my hands, pointing the blade towards his face, shivering with fear I say "Sir, this will hurt me more than it will hurt you... I don't want to do this... Ghost..." I close my eyes and look away as Ghost, no... Jimmy, lunges at me... I hear a scream of pain and the knife seems heavier and falls the the ground with Jimmy's body with it! "SIR!" I shout as I fall to his side, "Ghost! I'm sorry! I... I was scared and, Oh crap! Your chest! Ghost, stay with me! GHOST!" I run over to my desk and grab a sewing kit. (Don't ask why I have one... It's a British thing...) I tell him to move his hands from the knife and I carefully (And by that I mean viciously) pull the knife from his chest and more blood comes rushing out! "CRAP!" I apply pressure to his wound and try to sew the flesh back together. I throw the knife away and I make sure to keep him away from knives! "Ok, that should be ok for now, I'll call an ambulance!" I run to grab my phone but I feel something rap around my ankle, a hand! "Do you wanna know my secret?!" I kick Jimmy in the face (Sorry Sir!) and I reach for my desk. I try to distract Jimmy. "Jimmy, sir? Why? How are you back to this? I can't see a knife!" "He is weak, just like you! It was easy to take over his body!" I open the draw on my desk and I pull out a case and open it. "Come on, please... BAZINGA!" I pull out a 44. Magnum and some ammunition for it, only 2 bullets left... I look at Jimmy one last time before I look away and let a tear stream down my chin. I look back at Jimmy and I aim... steady... Bang! I stare at the lifeless body of Jimmy, he slowly looks more peaceful, like... an actual human... "GHOST! Why did I do this!? I thought that I could... Not kill... but him, not...you... SIR!"

I put my arm under his head and look at his peaceful face, I raise his head to my shoulder and place my head gently on top of his, I can't deny it, I cried, I sobbed, I regretted what I had done, I wished it was me who died, I panicked! I thought that if I killed him as Jimmy then it wouldn't kill Ghost... i finally place his head softly on the ground and I put him on my bed and cover him in a bed sheet.

I look over at my phone and call the smartest person I know... I met her one time when I was in another dimension,I pick up my phone and flick through my contacts, I don't know what to say to her... Ghost was always her favourite... "Hello? Yes, this is Toast an- Yes, I know that it is 2 o' clock in the morning for you but... Please come over to my house! What?! NO! It's not a da- Well, unless you want it to be a date... Huh? You're dating Timebomb now? And you'd rather go out with Ghost? Well... what if he was... dead? Then would I have a chance?"

"I'd rather go out with Cecil before I go out with you!" Cywren says. "Just come over..." I tell her as I put down the phone. I see a figure of a girl in a red shirt and jeans appear like fog in front of me, after about... 10 seconds? Yeah, about that, she was a solid figure. "Cywren!" I stand up and hold my hands open in an open, hugging gesture but after a minute of silent staring, I lower my arms. "What's so important Toast? I finally had quiet from Jordan, he's a right loony!" "Sorry Cywren but..." I gesture towards the bed. "What the-" She says as she pulls back the covers. "GHOST? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" Cywren pushed my to the floor and aimed her gun towards my face. "What did you do!?" She pushes her foot down futher until my chest hurts. "Listen... He changed, he went... Jimmy...and... COULD YOU MOVE YOUR FOOT!?" I shout at her. "Sorry... Ok, what happened?"

I explain everything that happened and she looks down at her phone every so often to check the time. "Man, that's tough! Why didn't you just get him in a headlock?" "I panicked! It wasn't very easy! You have a voice to guide you, I don't!" "Yeah Toast? Well, you try living your life with somebody screaming in your head every minute of everyday!" "True... Look, you're the smartest person I know, can you please try and do something?" "Look, Toast, I saved Timebomb's life, but he wasn't dead... Ghost is... Don't we like, "respawn" or something? I guess that's what Jordan calls it"

I look over at Ghost and look back at Cywren, what have I done? I tell Cywren that I want a minute alone, you know... NOT CRYING! I'm british, we don't cry... We don't...

When Cywren leaves, she throws her arms around me and says "Don't worry, Jordan will fix this!"

I wait until she is gone. Once I am certain she is gone, I look over at Ghost and I ask Jordan, who is that? The guy in Cywren's head? I ask him to fix this, worth a shot! Almost suddenly after I wish for this, I hear some chatting and my body loses control, I am forced to move around and speak, It's fun but really? Now? I hear a man say something like..."GLEETINGS FELLOW ADVENTURERS! I JUST SAID GLEETINGS AGAIN! MAN, I HAVE TO STOP DOING THA- What happened to Johnny?" He sounds puzzled as he says "Hang on, let me try and restart the server..." And TA-DA! GHOST IS BACK! "GHOST! YOU'RE BACK!" He opens his eyes and stares into mine and whispers... "Stab stab stab..."


End file.
